emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Tate
Kimberley Jane "Kim" Tate, later Marchant, nee Barker is a character in Emmerdale from 1989 to Episode 2473 (19th January 1999) and returned in Episode 8279 (8th October 2018). She is regarded as one of the shows most iconic characters and the superbitch of Emmerdale. She has manipulated, cheated and killed her way through Emmerdale. Kim was the second wife of Frank Tate and then she married Steve Marchant. Kim is played by Claire King. Biography Backstory Kim Barker was born on the 11th January 1959. Very little is known about her early background but she had a sister and an uncle called Harry Barker, her father's brother. Kim worked at Skegness in 1984 aged 25, and married businesman Frank Tate in 1986, almost 2 years after his wife Jean died. Kim was 27 in 1986 whereas Frank was 49, so he was old enough to be her father. Kim was stepmother to Frank's children Chris Tate and Zoe Tate. Kim was a horse lover. In late 1989 Frank bought Home Farm in Beckindale. 1989-1999 In November 1989 Kim Tate breezed into Beckindale with husband Frank Tate and her stepchildren Chris and Zoe Tate. She was a keen lover of horses and annoyed Amos brearly when she rode her horse outside the Woolpack before calling in on Annie Sugden at Emmerdale Farm. Kim lead quite a quiet life as the young wife of rich Frank. But she embarked on an affair with Rt Hon Neil Kincaid in 1992 which involved her being thrown out. In late 1993 Frank wanted to get back with Kim. On the night of 30th December 1993, he went to deliver a late Christmas present for her when a fireball from a passenger jet hit the stables as the plane crashed on the village. Dark Star, a horse owned by Kim died in the flames. Kim and Frank later remarried at Ripon Cathedral in Ripon, North Yorkshire in December 1994. However Kim soon embarked on an affair with Dave Glover. When Nick Bates found out about the affair, he threatened to expose her but she trampled him with her horse and left him in the field overnight. She also threatened his daughter Alice Bates. Frank had a heart attack and when he recovered, he was advised to take it easy. Kim tricked him into sleeping with her so it would bring on another heart attack. Kim was pregnant and did not know if Dave or Frank was the father. When frank overheard Dave discussing his possible paternity with Biff, frank did have another heart attack and ended up in hospital. Frank then had time to think and decided to pretend not to know about the affair while hiring a private detective to follow Kim and Dave before confronting his wife with the evidence. He also hired scheming Tina Dingle as a secretary in Home Farm who used to wind Kim up by wearing her dresses that Frank had bought. He offered her a million pounds to dump Dave and name him as the father and Kim accepted. Their son was named James Francis Tate. However, after bonding with the baby, Kim and Dave resumed their relationship, despite the fact that he was now married to Kathy. They planned to run away together, but a fire broke out at Home Farm and Dave died - of injuries sustained while rescuing baby James - in hospital on Boxing Day 1996. In February 1997, Kim disappeared from the village, and a few days later a woman was found dead at the wheel of her car. Frank identified the body as Kim; however, in May Frank was stunned when Kim returned, revealing she had paid a lookalike prostitute to drive her car around the village to fool people into thinking she was still there (when in fact she had fled to the Caribbean) and that it was her body, not Kim's, that Frank had identified. The shock caused Frank - who had spent time on remand for her murder - to have another heart attack, this time fatal. Kim watched him die, saying "You're a dinosaur Frank - and you know what happened to them", checked he was dead with her compact mirror, then coolly redid her make-up. Chris blamed her for his death and swore revenge. After Frank's will was read out, Kim inherited a half share of Home Farm. She later started seeing Steve Marchant (who later became her husband), who also had a share in Home Farm. In September 1998, when Kim and her new husband, Steve Marchant, fell on hard times, they planned to make money by stealing a horse and selling it, after replacing it with an older horse in the hope that no-one would notice the difference. Seth Armstrong was the only man who saw Kim's vulnerable side, a side rarely seen. Whilst driving the horse-box, however, Steve happened to run over Kathy. Kim managed (after narrowly preventing Steve finishing Kathy off in the hospital) to talk to Kathy while she was alone, concussed and vulnerable. She persuaded her that Steve had not stopped his vehicle when he had hit her to make her husband seem like the sole villain of the piece - even though she had helped to plan the theft of the horse. On the day of trial in January 1999, with the lawyers questioning Kathy's validity as a witness for Steve's hit-and-run crime, Kathy herself questioned how true Kim's words had been. For this, and numerous other crooked tricks, the police were soon on her trail. Needing to escape the village and start afresh elsewhere, Kim discovered that Chris had found the money from the robbery that she had buried in Frank's grave. On the 19th January 1999, Kim confronted Chris, tried seducing him, and knocked him out with a paperweight when he was not fooled, after he made a snide remark to her about her son, his half brother. Then she confessed that she had indeed, as he speculated, killed his father. Frank had died of a heart attack while she looked on - in precisely the location Chris was now lying in, as he was dazed after being whacked on the head by the paperweight. She arranged for a helicopter to pick her up. The helicopter landed outside Home Farm. Kim had the money from the robbery on her and a bag packed. Kim, and her son James got into the helicopter. The pilot asked her if she was Kim Marchant, and with her final words on the show she replied, "No, Kim Tate". The helicopter flew over the village, waking baby Belle Dingle up and it then flew over Jack Sugden's farm. Jack, Sarah Sugden and Ned Glover looked on. The helicopter then flew away from the village as Kim left the village forever never to be seen again. After her exit in January 1999 Kim started afresh somewhere a long way from Emmerdale. She did however send flowers to Seth's funeral in 2005. How she found out about his death is unknown but it hints that she may check local websites or reads the online version of The Hotten Courier. At some point after 2005, and before 2018, Kim as convicted and is currently serving a prison sentence. 2018- Kim returned in October 2018. In 2019, her son, Jamie Tate, returned to the village to work as a vet and Kim wanted to repair their relationship. First appearance '''Episode 1411 (12th December 1989) Memorable info '''Born: 11th January 1959 Full Name: Kimberley Jane Tate (Nee Barker, later Marchant). Legacy Family Siblings 1 sister Spouse Frank Tate (1986-1993, 1994-1997) Steve Marchant (1998-1999) Graham Foster Children James Tate (1996) Uncles Harry Barker See also Kim Tate - list of appearances Gallery Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Tate family. Category:Marchant family. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:1959 births. Category:1986 marriages. Category:1994 marriages. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage. Category:Villains. Category:Barker family Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.